


What He Needs

by BearWritesThings (Halaani)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halaani/pseuds/BearWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has learned a couple things since he got together with the guys. </p>
<p>One, he's the luckiest man in the world. </p>
<p>Two, they all have their little quirks and tics and he loves each and every one. </p>
<p>Three, never be surprised in the bedroom anymore.</p>
<p><i>Especially</i> that last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> So, first E-rated fic in a while, but Shiphoose over on tumblr is the best and worst enabler and they encouraged me to not hide this and share it with the world, so I hope everyone like this.

There were a few things Bruce Greene was sure of in his life.

One, he was the luckiest man in the world, who somehow landed himself with six of the most loving men the world over. Oh sure they fought over stupid things and sometimes their communication left alot to be desired but other times it was like living in a dream. Waking up with arms wrapped around Joel, Spoole cuddling into his side during movie nights and Adam's secret-not-secret mother-henning were just a few of the little things that brought light and joy into his life. Not to mention he had a kickass job. That was another bonus.

Two, after six months of having said six lovers, he was only just now getting an idea of all of their little tics and habits. He knew by now that he should never deprive Joel of caffeine if he wanted to live to see lunch. He knew Spoole didn't handle scares well by any stretch of the imagination and James kicked in his sleep. Violently. Lawrence loved having his shoulders scratched and rubbed when he was stressed and Adam needed to be reminded to sleep because he took on too much responsibility sometimes and if Matt got busy working then they had to take turns making sure he ate, took breaks and occasionally walked around to stretch.

And lastly? Never be surprised by anything in the bedroom anymore. Bruce could admit that he was guilty of having expected certain things going into their first night together physically. Boy was he wrong. Joel had surprised him the first night by taking James to pieces in front of them, skillfully using lips, tongue and fingers to drive the bigger man to impatient cries before he even entered him. Adam took people-pleaser to a whole new level(in the absolute best way possible if you asked Bruce) and when push came to shove Spoole could be the worst tease in the world, having more than once caused an accident in the office.

Bruce was thrilled to find that, once they got past all the joking and crude remarks, and they really began talking about what they liked in the bedroom, that they were down for quite a few things. Lingerie, bondage, a bit of submission play. You name they had thought about or tried it at least once. There were a few things he figured out though as time went on and they spent more and more nights together.

Lawrence held himself back most nights, only going really rough with someone after he'd been egged on and a house safeword had been established and even then they could tell he wouldn't go all in. Joel and James were open about what they wanted and James had a bad habit of bringing it up outside of their home while Adam and Spoole often had to be coaxed into admitting things they wanted to try, shy as they could be sometimes.

And then there was Matt. Lovely Matt, who was apparently up for anything when he was with them and never spoke out against anything unless it really wasn't for him. Spanking James until he was cherry red? He was all too happy to help. Strapping Adam to the bed and watching Lawrence drive him to tears? He would watch intensely, almost as if he were taking notes.

And all that time, he never said what he wanted. So they watched and tried to work it out together and were, for a time, unsuccessful. Until Bruce started noticing something. It started small, the first signs did. A shiver that he quickly tried to mask when Adam praised his work, a punched out noise when Joel grabbed his hair tightly while the smaller was tucked between his legs, his eyes losing focus when James pinned his wrists to the wall while they were kissing.

And it hit Bruce out of the blue. Matt didn't just want to bottom for them. He wanted to _submit_. Maybe not all the time, but the desire was there, and Matt was, what, too shy to ask for it? Afraid of the reactions he'd get for wanting it? Bruce couldn't decide which, and he honestly didn't want to think about something that had happened to make Matt scared to ask for what he wanted, what he needed, and so he took his discovery to the rest of the guys while Matt was on a lunch run.

The others had come, or were coming, to the same conclusion and they quickly devised a course of action. Now the normal thing would have been to bring it up with Matt during one of thier many sex talks, but they had a feeling just bringing it up would run them into a roadblock and, well, the boys were fond of surprises.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They started small, patient. Reinforcing praises with gentle touches to his neck or head that had the lithe man leaning into them unconsciously, preening under their proud words. Gentle orders outside of work for simple things like setting the table or doing the dishes. Matt seemed to catch on pretty quickly to what was happening and he seemed amused that they were testing the waters so gingerly before jumping into it, but he was deeply touched they were going out of their way to make sure he was comfortable before they really went into it.

All of this took maybe ten days before it all came to a head. Bruce had left the house after everyone else, which was unusual since they usually all went at the same time in two separate cars, and immediately Matt knew something was up because the others kept casting glances between him and themselves. Bruce appeared in the office an hour and a half after everyone else, looking distinctly satisfied with himself as he strode in.

"Sorry about that! Had to go pick something up and the traffic was terrible." The others simply grunted, deep into their work as they were. When Bruce passed Matt's desk to reach his own he swooped in, surprising the other with a fierce kiss that had him melting into his seat, a tiny noise escaping him. Bruce smirked against his lips, nipping once before pulling away and heading for his chair, a distinct swagger in his steps.

Matt had a feeling this was going to be one hell of a day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By lunch, Matt's predictions proved true. It seemed every time one of them had to get up and do something they found one excuse or another to come over to his desk and put their hands everywhere on him or kiss him breathless. He'd hardly gotten any work done after mid-morning and instead sat in his chair, half hard in his jeans and tried to defend himself from the onslaught while actually finishing the edit in front of him. Once noon rolled around he was startled out of his workspace by someone leaning over into his personal space. He recognized Lawrence's cologne easily, he was the only one who wore that brand, and he couldn't suppress the quiet gasp when large hands pinned his wrists to the desk, pointed chin settling in his hair.

"What'cha working on?" He questioned, innocently enough and Matt struggled to get his throat to unstick in the wake of his sudden anticipation.

"O-Openhaus." He managed to croak out and Lawrence hummed under his breath. Matt hesitantly tested Lawrence's grip, heat racing through him when Lawrence tightened his grip and growled gently.

Oh, so they were doing this. Matt had wondered, hoped, they would make a move once they figured it out, he just hadn't expected everyone to get in on it. And at the office, too.

"You've been working for a while. You need to take a break while I'm out with Adam getting lunch. If you don't get away from the desk for at least...half an hour, it won't be pleasant for you. Am I understood Matt?" Matt's throat clicked as Lawrence gave one last squeeze before suddenly the looming presence of the other man was gone and he and Adam were walking out of the office.

Okay, so they weren't going to play softball with this. Matt had to choose. Would he disobey the order, test how far they were willing to play this with him? Or would he take the easy way out, obey the command Lawrence had set down and avoid a punishment?

Well, Matt was never one to back down from a challenge.

An hour later when Adam and Lawrence came back from their errands bearing bags from a local sub place, there was a bolt of electricity through the air when James met their gazes and shook his head, grin shark-like. Lawrence gave his own grin and set down his burden, taking long purposeful steps over to Matt's desk, something dark coming over him. He grabbed the mouse from Matt's hand and moved it away, turning the chair round to face outwards.

A mixture of anticipation and arousal flashed in Matt's eyes before he seemed to realize how real things were about to get. He gasped aloud when Lawrence gripped his chin tightly, forcing him to look up at the taller man, straight into eyes darkened with skillfully constructed anger.

"I thought I told you to do something, Matt?" He asked, though the tone of his voice said he wasn't expecting an actual answer from the other man. "I told you that it wouldn't be pleasant if you didn't listen to me, didn't I?" He growled. Matt found himself out of his chair, a firm grip on his upper arm leading him towards the couch.

Before they reached it though, Lawrence stopped and leaned down. Gone from his voice was the anger and coldness and instead there was the gentle warmth he was used to. "The safeword is red if you need us to stop, yellow if you need us to slow down. Okay?" Matt nodded once to show he understood, eking out a small "yes, sir" before angry, cold Lawrence was back and he was being shoved onto the couch.

"Hands and knees, Matt." He was a little confused for a second before he arranged himself as he'd been ordered and Lawrence made quick work of pulling down his jeans just enough to expose his ass to the rest of them. One large warm hand stroked over his cheeks and he shivered. He knew what came now.

"Ten strikes. Count them, Matt, or we start over." Lawrence barked and that was the only warning he received. There was a soft whoosh and then a slap and pain shot through him, knocking him forward on his hands before he caught himself and squeaked out a shocked "One!" just in time for the second strike to rain down.

It was all too easy to loose himself in the rhythmic strikes, choking out the numbers until the end was reached. He could feel himself, hard and dripping between his thighs and he blushed hotly.

"Fuck, look at you Matt. That got you so hard." That was James' voice, the other man having come forward at some point ant Matt didn't bother to suppress his cry as a hand found a firm grip on his cock, squeezing and stroking softly. Not enough to give him any relief, but enough to drive him a little more insane. "You'd come right now if I told you to, wouldn't you? You'd come all over this couch from being spanked." His voice was rough with his excitement and Matt trembled, turning his head to get a look at the others, who were in no better shape.

Large hands forced him to kneel up, facing the others and he found his mouth caught in a kiss as someone rearranged his jeans and tucked him in, zipping them up over the bulge that tented his boxer briefs. He broke the kiss, panting and looking around him. God were they really going to leave him like this until they got home?

"Patience Matt. It would be such a shame if we ruined all our plans now, wouldn't it?" Matt sighed and shivered at Bruce's dark voice. Oh he was surely in for it later and honestly? He couldn't wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time they got home and had eaten dinner, Matt was wild with pent up frustration. Apparently his little show at lunch had been the go sign for the others because everything was dialed up to eleven. They didn't even bother with pretense anymore, instead yanking him out of his chair and settling him into their laps or next to them on the couch, hands and mouths wandering until he was moaning and this close to begging for release. But they always stopped before he tipped over the edge, grinning at his nearly agonized whines.

When the dishes had been done Lawrence and Bruce crept upstairs, grinning to each other as they went, and James grabbed Matt by the back of his neck, leading him into the living room. Joel and Adam had Spoole pinned between them, kissing and nipping his neck while the younger man made soft noise of delight. James grinned toothily and forced Matt to his knees between Spoole's legs and Matt flushed as all attention was suddenly on him.

"Gonna help us make Spoole feel good, Matt?" Joel cooed, one long finger tracing the bow of Matt's lips, moaning softly when Matt brought the digit into his mouth and sucked slightly. "Oh, someone's eager! Think we should let him have it Spoole? Do you want Matt to use his pretty mouth to get you off?" Matt and Spoole gave twin moans of pleasure at the thought and Adam made quick work of Spoole's jeans, using Joel's help to get them and his briefs down around his thighs.

Matt was about to lean in when James' grip tightened and he found himself a few inches from his prize. "Ah ah, not so fast Matt. Don't you think you should ask?" He crooned and Matt whined loudly, licking his lips. James sucked a breath in between his teeth when the smaller man looked up at him, chocolate eyes wide and hazy with pleasure and excitement.

"Please sir? Please can I suck Sean's cock?" He breathed out, unaware of the punched out curse that Adam uttered or the way James' cock twitched in his jeans.

"Fuck. Yeah you can. Such a good boy Matt, asking us so sweetly." James gruffed out and he moved his hand from Matt's neck to his hair, stroking through his curls as he leaned forward, his lips just barely tracing over his lover's cock. He traced the length with his tongue, reveling in the other man's moans and gasps before James nudged him forward and he opened his mouth, taking him halfway, wrapping his hand around the bottom half. He moaned as Spoole's hips juttered and James held his head still, forcing him to take it all.

"There you go, Matt. Take a little more." Adam encouraged and Matt loosened his throat, mewling as James used his hand to guide him further down. "Go ahead Spoole. He wants to help you feel good." The bearded man whispered in the young man's ear, grinning when Spoole gave a few hesitant thrusts before he started with gusto. The sounds were obscene and drove them up the walls. Spoole's little grunts and cries and the sound of Matt sucking, his own little sighs and groans intermixing as the other three watched intently. 

"Fuck, I'm-!" Spoole cut off suddenly, jerking his hips back and his cock came lose from Matt's mouth with a wet pop as James pulled him back in response, streaks of white landing thickly over his face and neck. There was a shuddery sigh from behind them and they turned to see Bruce standing there, hand gripping himself through his jeans, a small bundle laying forgotten on the coffee table.

"Getting started without us?" He teased and the others gave breathless chuckles as he scooped the bundle back up. He strode forward, confidence in his walk, and knelt next to Matt, growling at the debauched image the smaller man presented. "Fucking look at you. You're so gone and we've hardly even started. Do you know what you're doing to us, Matt? Do you?" He captured Matt's mouth in a harsh kiss, tongues clashing as they slowly got to their feet. New excitement filled the room as Bruce undid the bundle, revealing a length of soft blue rope. 

"Do you remember your safewords?" He asked and Matt nodded, eyes locked on the blue rope. Bruce grinned and pulled Matt's shirt up and away, smacking his ass through his jeans and fairly giggling at Matt's jump. "Hands up front, wrist to wrist." He ordered and Matt complied, shivering as the rope slid over his skin. It was the good stuff Lawrence had insisted they invest in once bondage began making its way into the bedroom more frequently. Bruce tied it tight enough the Matt could feel the restraints, but not tight enough to endanger his fingers. 

He grabbed Matt by the back of his neck again and they all made their way up the stairs and to the master bedroom where Lawrence was waiting for them, naked and leaning against the headboards. Matt's breath kicked up again as he was hurriedly stripped out of his jeans ad boxer briefs and Lawrence leaned forward to grab him about the waist, settling him in his lap. He arranged Matt's legs so they fell open on the outside of his own legs and lifted his arms up so they fell behind his neck, his head resting in the crook of Matt's neck. Large hands stroked over his skin, attacking every sensitive spot they knew until they settled on pert nipples, tracing deceptively gently over the tips. 

Matt whined and tried to twist away, but with his legs spread by Lawrence's and his arms trapped over his head and behind his bigger lover's neck there was no where to go. "Look at them, Matt." Lawrence growled, gripping Matt's chin and forcing him to look at his other lovers as they settled onto the bed to watch. They were all hard, tenting briefs or bobbing against their stomachs in excitement. Even Spoole was semi-hard in interest, despite having just come a short while ago. "You're so beautiful when you're like this. When you're so ready for us, so needy. Everyone wants a piece of you. But its just me and Bruce right now."

As if to back up Lawrence's statement Bruce was there, looming as he set the bottle of lube on the bed next to their hips, fingers already slick. He spared him only a grin before he was on his belly, nuzzling Matt's straining cock. He bucked, desperate for any friction after so long of being denied, but there was no leverage for him and both men grinned at his defeated whimper as he fell back against Lawrence, turning his head and mouthing at the pale skin of his neck, reveling in the small measure of revenge when Lawrence hissed at the small bite he laid there.

There was a moment where nothing happened and then wet heat surrounded his cock and fingers were on his nipples, scraping and pinching and twisting. He cried out, shaking hard and the others were rapt as he bucked and twisted. His voice pitched higher as Bruce slipped a finger inside of him, stroking slowly as he bobbed his head, the suction just this side of maddening. "Shit, shit please sirs!" Bruce pulled off with a lewd pop and grinned.

"Please what, Matt?" He crooned, slipping in another finger and purposefully dragging them across the other's prostate. Matt twisted and howled, not expecting the sudden crash of pleasure, and he was mortified to feel the start of wetness in his eyes. 

"Please, just fuck me!" There was a collective shudder in elation and anticipation. How on edge was the small man at this point? How long had they kept him there, pulling him back at the final second only to build him up over and over again. All that work, just for this moment.

Gentle hands reached up and gently brushed away the wetness and then Bruce was there, smile gentle and eyes warm. "Can you hold on for a bit longer? For us, Matt?" He cajoled, voice pitched low and gravelly. He'd stopped moving his fingers and was waiting to see what Matt would say. 

Matt seemed to struggle with himself for a minute before he nodded and Bruce rewarded him with a soft kiss and a few strokes of his cock, grinning into the kiss before he pulled back. "Such a good boy. So proud of you Matt, you're so good for us." He cooed and settled back down. Lawrence slipped his fingers between Matt's lips, moaning when he started sucking gently. Bruce hummed softly as he worked a third finger in, mouthing at his balls as he went. He applied a bit more lube around his fingers, wriggling them and rubbing firmly across his prostate again, grinning at the sharp cry. 

They'd teased him long enough, Bruce decided as he rose up on his haunches, reaching for the bottle again. He poured lube over his cock and stroked himself until he was slick and then rubbed his hand on the towel Lawrence had set aside for this. He lined himself up, leaning into Matt's space as he slipped in. He was slow, almost painfully slow for both himself and Matt and when he bottomed out Matt rested his head against Bruce's shoulder, panting and moaning. 

"Please move, Bruce. Please I can't take it anymore." He outright sobbed and Bruce groaned loudly. Fuck he couldn't say no to that and never mind that Matt had broken role in the heat of the moment. Bruce steadied himself and snapped his hips, enjoying the sounds his movements pulled from his lover. Little moans and cries and mewls filled the air and behind him he knew the others were touching themselves as they watched the display before them. Bruce was rocketing towards his own orgasm when he noticed the Matt had seized up, his balls drawing up. Working fast he wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Matt's cock, staving off his orgasm even as his own crashed through him, his cry of completion and Matt's wail of denial cracking through the air.

He pulled out, listening as Matt sobbed, hips jerking abortedly. "Not quite, Matt. Be a good boy for a little longer, alright?" His only response was a feeble moan. Bruce grabbed the bottle again and poured some in his hand, wrapping it around Lawrence's cock and then settling back to watch in delight as Lawrence sunk in all the way. Matt arched his back, chest heaving with his breathy noises and loud pants. Lawrence wasted no time and went straight into fucking up into Matt, growling something quietly into the man's ear that no one else could hear, but whatever it was seemed only to serve to drive Matt absolutely wild as he began rocking in counterpoint to the big man, the sound of their flesh meeting loud in the room. 

Bruce leaned forward when he decided that Matt had had enough and wrapped his hand around Matt's cock, the hard flesh nearly purple from the wait and the teasing. It took two firm strokes and Matt was screaming, actually screaming, white stripes of cum splattering his belly and chest. Behind him Lawrence grunted once, twice and then he stilled, burying his teeth in Matt's neck as he came.

There was silence for a few minutes as everyone gathered themselves and then Bruce and Lawrence were moving. They eased Matt's arms up and away from Lawrence until they sat in his lap, Lawrence used the towel to clean him, apologizing when he flinched with sensitivity, while Bruce undid the knots holding the ropes. He tossed the length of blue rope away, rubbing blood gently back into his hands and wrists.

"God you were so beautiful Matt, you were so good for all of us." Lawrence and Bruce continued to praise and sooth the other man, who was shaking from the intensity of the session, his first in a while. Once everyone was clean and the top sheet had been pulled away, they all piled into the bed, Matt curled in the midst of them, bundled in a blanket. He still trembled minutely and they held him close, whispering words of praise and love until the trembling stopped and he drifted off to sleep, a tiny smile on his face.

Bruce shared a satisfied look with Lawrence and the others after Matt's breathing evened out. He leaned over and moved Matt so he was in a more comfortable position, his large hand running through chocolate locks. He was glad they'd figured it out in the end and had been able to give Matt what he needed. Settling himself more comfortably into the bed, the grin didn't slip off his face, even after he fell into his dreams.


End file.
